


The Takeover

by StarlightVixxen



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-13 19:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13577847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightVixxen/pseuds/StarlightVixxen





	1. Chapter 1

everything takes place in a mall in Busan

 

Himchan...son of a mafia boss in Seoul. Ran away to start a new life in Busan. Works at the mall in the mens department area. Doesn't talk about his family or past to anyone, but has extensive knowledge of mens wear and high class suits, making him popular among the business men. 

Yongguk...owns a tattoo shop in the mall. People say he is scary till he starts to smile his big gummy smile. Deep husky voice with a love for Tiggers and children. Usually has one or two troubled  youth doing minor odd jobs in his store to help keep them out of trouble.

Daehyun..works as a manager at one of the restaurants in the food court. Grew up in Busan but has dreams of going to Seoul to go to culinary school. Is always hungry. Very loud personality, you can hear him before seeing him. Brings smiles to peoples faces with his personality.

Youngjae...works at the local internet café at the mall. Spends a lot of time playing Overwatch while at work and after work. May look like an angel but can be satan incarnate when push comes to shove. Usually quiet but can be loud when gaming. Very competitive, doesn't like to lose.

Jongup..Works at the local music store. Has a passion for singing and dancing. When not at work, he is in dance classes or at the dance studio practicing. Has a very 4D personality, you never know what he will say but is very quiet for the most part. 

Zelo..Senior in high school who works part time at the skateboard shop. He is a tall and energetic person. Spends his spare time writing music and rapping. 


	2. Music Shop Meeting

Zelo loves his part time job at the mall. First he is works with one of his passions of skateboarding. This enables him to get a discount on new boards and equipment. He also gets to test out new board styles for his boss which is a lot of fun. The other new thing about working there, is being so close to all the stores. A new music store opened up in the mall and he wanted to check it out. At three pm his replacement is finally there, after clocking out he headed straight to the music store. It was up on the second floor of the mall so he decided to take the stairs instead of waiting on the elevator or escalator. Finally getting there after running into some friends from school, he hears someone singing. Looking around he sees a guy who doesn't look much older than himself, with blue hair singing and arranging merchandise on the shelves in front of him. Suddenly the man turned around and noticed Zelo standing there.

"Hi, Is there something I can help you with today?" he said with a shy smile and a soft voice

"Hey, I'm just checking everything out here, I'm Zelo and I work down at the skateboard shop on the first floor."

The blue haired man just nodded. "My name is Jongup, take a look around"

Zelo spent the next half hour or so wandering around the store. He finally found a cd he would enjoy and decided to get it. While paying for it, he told Jongup to visit him at the skateboard shop sometime. Jongup just nodded and said he might do that. Couple weeks go by and Zelo is working on fixing a kids skateboard when he notices Jongup coming in to the store.

"Hey Jongup, I will be with you in just a minute" Jongup nods his head and roams around the store looking at everything while waiting. Short time later, he feels someone tap on his shoulder. Turning around he sees Zelo's bright smile and smiles back. They spend the next hour walking around the store and just talking. Finding out that they both love music, Jongup is only a year older than Zelo. They ended up exchanging numbers with plans to hang out when they get time together. 

One time that they were hanging out, it was decided to go to the internet café at the mall they worked at. It wasn't that busy, so they paid for their time and got to playing. In the middle of a intense Overwatch battle, where they won, they suddenly hear someone on the other side start complaining really loudly. From what the person was complaining about, they realized he was complaining about them winning the match, which made them start laughing really loudly. Looking up they see a young man glaring down at them from over their monitors. 

 "Hey, I'm Zelo and this is my friend Jongup. Would you like to join us for a few rounds, your actually good, the randoms were not so good." with a large smile on his face.

"Youngjae is my name and yeah I will join you, those randoms really pissed me off causing me to loose."

Youngjae sat down with them for the next few hours playing with them. It got late and everyone headed to their own places after exchanging numbers and promise to play again. 

 


End file.
